


Can You Fix It (Again)?

by legojacques (InterruptingDinosaur)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Bitty works in retail and Jack still plays hockey, Fluff, M/M, Tater means well though, professional hockey players who like to meddle, the NHL is full of gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingDinosaur/pseuds/legojacques
Summary: Eric’s fingers were cool when they delicately brushed across Jack’s palm when he took the phone. He held it up and studied it briefly. “It’s just the screen,” Eric said. Then, with a sincere grin, he said, “I can fix that.”There's a guy at the Apple store with a bright smile that makes Jack's heart flutter, and the only way Jack can keep going back to see him is by dropping his phone... repeatedly.





	Can You Fix It (Again)?

Jack had been putting off getting his phone fixed. His excuse was that he was too busy, and for the most part, it was true. Between practices, games, and away trips, he couldn’t really afford the time to get his phone fixed. Besides, the phone was working just fine, cracks or no cracks.

He was at the mall one afternoon, however, picking up a last -minute birthday gift for his mother when he had time to kill and decided to stop into the Apple store.

One of the employees with bright eyes and even brighter smile greeted him. Jack’s eyes lingered momentarily on his face before reading “Eric” on the name tag. Eric was friendly, but not to the point of fawning over Jack, which meant that Eric either didn’t recognize Jack or he just didn’t care who Jack was.

“My phone is broken,” Jack explained.

Eric’s fingers were cool when they delicately brushed across Jack’s palm when he took the phone. He held it up and studied it briefly. “It’s just the screen,” Eric said. Then, with a sincere grin, he said, “I can fix that.”

Transfixed, Jack could only nod.

Jack had expected them to ask him to leave the phone and pick it up another day. In fact, he had counted on it because he would give him an excuse to be back, but Eric had insisted that he wasn’t too busy at the moment and that he could fix Jack’s phone right there.

“All done,” Eric announced some time later. Jack hadn’t been paying attention how long he’d been standing there. He’d been too focused on the way Eric’s nimble fingers had dismantled the phone before putting it all back together again.

“That’s great. Uh, thanks,” he said as he accepted the phone back.

“No problem,” Eric replied with another smile that made something inside of Jack flutter.

—

A week later, Jack was at the Apple store again.

“Hi! You’re back,” Eric said in surprise. “What can I help you with?”

Jack sheepishly held up his phone. “I accidently dropped my phone again.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, but it was more like Jack had dropped his phone repeatedly, and when that hadn’t yield the results he wanted, he’d gone outside to drop it repeatedly on concrete.

“Oh, wow,” Eric said with a laugh, probably because he thought Jack was the clumsiest person ever. “Let’s have a look at that.”

Jack tried not to stare too intently, but it was hard when Eric’s expression furrowed into a determined frown as he looked over the phone. “It looks worse than it actually is,” he finally said, his usual sunny demeanor sliding back on his face.

“You can fix it?” Jack asked hopefully.

“I can fix it,” Eric grinned.

It took him longer to repair it this time, but probably because Jack had taken extra care to demolish it. Frankly, it was a surprise that all it needed was a new screen.

“I would also probably recommend a case,” Eric said afterwards.

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“Well, there are these,” he said as he led Jack to a wall of them. He pulled one off the of the display shelf. “This one,” he said confidently.

“Yeah?”

“It’ll keep your phone safe,” Eric promised. “You won’t have to make the extra trip in again.”

Well, that wasn’t what Jack wanted at all.

—

“So, remind me again why we’re here?” Poots asked in genuine confusion when they pulled up to the mall.

“Because,” Jack said, scrambling for an answer. “I need help picking out a new computer.”

“Well, okay,” Poots said, still not convinced. “Just don’t ask me anything about Apple products. I have a PC.”

Well, that was too bad for Poots, but he was the only person Jack could really bully into coming with him. Tater did not know the definition of subtle, Thirdy would have laughed at him, and Snowy would have posted everything to the group chat within minutes of walking in the store.

“I’ll buy you lunch,” Jack conceded and that seemed to mollify Poots for the time being.

“Hi,” Eric greeted when they walked in. There was a brief moment when he seemed thrown off by Poots’ presence, but he was smiling when he looked back at Jack again. “How can I help you today?”

“Um, my buddy was actually looking for a Macbook and I thought of you. Well, like not of you first, but I thought, uh, you could help him.” Jack could feel himself growing warm, but Eric’s grin only widened.

Poots, who had gone over to check out the displays, happened to wander back into earshot. “What? No, I’m not–”

“Your sister’s birthday is coming up!” Jack practically shouted at him in panic.

Luckily, Poots was easily distracted. “Yeah? So?”

“So, don’t you want to get her something nice. She’s graduating at the end of this year, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Poots admitted slowly. “I didn’t know you were listening when I was talking about my sister.” He slapped Jack on the shoulder. “Aw, you do care.”

Jack wasn’t paying attention to anything Eric was saying about different laptop models and the advantages of each one. He was too distracted by Eric’s animated expressions and the way he enthusiastically talked with his whole body. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one either.

Poots ended up purchasing a Macbook with all the accessories (case, wireless mouse, decal, extended warranty). Later, on the drive home, Jack noticed that Poots still had that goofy smile on his face that had been there ever since they walked out of the Apple store.

“Eric was so hot,” Poots sighed dreamily.

It took Jack everything to not push Poots out of the car.

—

“Lunch,” Tater insisted one day after practice. “Come with me,” he said to Jack.

“Oh, sweet! Where are we going big guy?” Snowy asked from his stall.

“No,” Tater said. “Not you. Just Jack.”

Snowy exaggerated his kicked-puppy expression that made the guys in the room laugh, but Tater was firm. Jack let Tater drive because he’d insisted it was surprise, but it wasn’t long before Jack started to recognize his surroundings.

“What? How did you–” Jack spluttered when Tater pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

“Poots tell Snowy who tell Guy who tell Marty who tell Dupuis who tell Crosby who tell Geno who tell me.”

“Crosby knows!?” Jack exclaimed. He dropped his head in his hands in mortification and cursed vehemently. Stupid, gossipy hockey players.

“I know you not say nice things right now,” Tater said serenely, “Even if you say in French.”

Jack replied with more under-breath swears.

“Come on, Jack. Is not so bad,” Tater reassured with a cluck. “Besides, need new phone.”

In the Apple store, Eric was nowhere to be seen. “Oh, thank god,” Jack muttered. “He’s not here. Can we go?”

“Excuse me,” Tater said, snagging one of the other employees. “We look for Eric? He here?”

“Bitty’s on his lunch break right now, actually,” the girl replied. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No,” Jack jumped in. “No, thank you. That’s all we need.” He started dragging Tater out of the store.

Jack thought he’d been saved. He all but ran out, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. He glanced back briefly to see if Tater was still following him or if he’d gotten distracted. Not watching where he was going, Jack collided with someone.

“I’m so–” he started, but stopped when he realized it was Eric.

“Jack,” Eric exclaimed. “Hi! What are you doing here?”

“I’m, um.” Jack made some vague hand gesture. “You know.”

“Oh, right,” he replied eyes. “You weren’t, uh, looking for me at the Apple store, by chance, were you?”

“I–” Jack’s brain stalled. On one hand, yes, he was looking for Eric, but on the other hand, he also wasn’t ready to reveal that information.

“Hi! You Eric? I am Alexei, but everyone call Tater!”

“Oh, hi!” Eric gave an awkward wave.

“Yes, good, you are here. We look for you because is very sad, Eric. Jack lost something.”

Eric’s eyes immediately softened as he looked back at Jack. “I can help you. What did you lose?”

“Jack lost his number,” Tater said smoothly. “Now, he want yours.”

“Tater!” Jack yelled in disbelief as he calculated how much trouble he’d really be in if he murdered his teammate on the spot.

Tater seemed unperturbed by this and smirked at Jack before punching him lightly on the arm and left. Jack turned back to Eric who seemed hesitant for a moment, but then took a step forward. “So, you need a number, huh?”

“I am so sorry for that,” Jack started. “Tater doesn’t know–”

“You could have just asked.”

“Wh-what?”

“For my number. You could have asked. I’m here to help, after all,” Eric said with a spark of mirth in his brown eyes. “Can I have your hand?”

Wordlessly, Jack offered it to him. Eric took a pen out of his back pocket and started writing on Jack’s skin. “Don’t lose this,” he said teasingly when he was done. “And, I get off of work at 5.”

As he walked away, Jack stared down at the numbers, memorizing them. A smile bloomed over his face, and not even the knowledge that Tater was going to be insufferable for weeks was enough to dim that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [legojacques ](http://legojacques.tumblr.com)or find the fic [ on tumblr.](http://legojacques.tumblr.com/post/159909466188/jack-at-the-apple-store-because-he-dropped-it)


End file.
